


Day 22 – Ghost 3

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [19]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: Arthur's trauma.





	Day 22 – Ghost 3

Arthur was nine when his father left. Deep down he knew he should cry about it. So for one hour on a Sunday afternoon, his rain poured out. Afterwards, he packed the horror in a secret chamber with a myriad number of emotions. Now he can barely recall his namesake.


End file.
